Fang, you decide
by ChevyMevy
Summary: Look at the title. This is my first MR fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't be harsh. I don't know which genre to put it under. So, sorry if it's mixed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Pit stop**

**A/N: This is my first Maximum Ride fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Sad no?**

* * *

**  
**

Max P.O.V.

"We can rest here for the night." I told the flock. Before angling my wings toward the small motel on the ground below us. I heard Nudge let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't pushing them THAT hard. Bunch of pansies. Okay, maybe a little. We were all tired. But we needed to reach Florida by tomorrow. And if we wake up at 6am (Which gives us about 8 hours of sleep) we'll reach there before lunch! Am I brilliant or what? Yeah, I'd go with 'what' too.

"Ding ding ding." Went the bells on the door. I led the kids (Which consists of Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy. Iggy, cause he acts like a kid. NOT because he's blind.) in, Fang by my side, emoing all the way to emo de capoemo. What? Moving on.

" Hi, how may I help you?" the counter person (I don't know what you call them. I never went to school remember? Well, educational school.) asked all too sweetly. She was practically drooling on Fang! She leaned forward behind the counter and TOUCHED HIS ARM!! SHE (insert-swear-word-here) TOUCHED HIS ARM AND GIGGLED! THAT'S NOT THE WORST PART! FANG SMILES BACK! AND (insert-swear-word-here) WINKS! She isn't even a red head! Her hair is blue! BLUE! Obviously dyed. I clenched my fist tightly, forgetting I was holding Angel's hand. I heard her whimper and looked down to see her tiny hand being crushed by my tight grip.

'Sorry darling!' I thought to her.

' It's okay. You were- no ARE upset.'

" I'd like four bedrooms please." I said through clenched teeth. The girl hardly payed any attention to me. Spending all her time flirting with - spit - Fang. She just took the four keys and threw it at me.

" Max? Why are we getting four rooms? Don't we usually get three?" Gazzy asked.

" I need some privacy." I patted his messy hair down, " To think about leader stuff."

" Oh. Okay! So I still get to share with Iggy! Phew." Gazzy turned and whispered something to Iggy. I heard the words 'make' and 'bombs' and 'when Max sleep'. I decided to close one eye. I couldn't really be bothered right now.

" Fang!" I threw the room key at his head. Which he caught. Easily. Damn, " See you tomorrow." I looked between blue head and Fang. Having their stupid private talk with each other. Why do I even care?

_Because you lo-_

'VOICE! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, tell me if it's good. I may not continue. So, RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You have to decide Fang.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson OWNS (maximum ride)**

**A/N: Get it? Owns? Nevermind let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**  
**

Max P.O.V.

I stepped out of the bathroom. It was nice to be clean once in a while. I stretched and yawned. Pulling on a loose black shirt and shorts, I left my room to tuck the kids to bed. As I walked out the door, I heard icky noises. And when I say icky, I mean ICKY. The sick kind of icky. Perverted kind of icky. Coming from Fang's room. I saw red. FANG! That little- breathe, in, out, in, out. You know what? I don't care. NOT ANYMORE. I walked towards the other two rooms.

" Max, I love you." Angel muttered before going to her la-la-land. Nudge was talking in her sleep about how Macs are better than PCs. Whatever. I kissed Total on top of his furry head. He wriggled, trying to get comfy on the bed. I switched off the lights before leaving the room. Now, I HAVE to check on Fang. Leader's duty and all. Make sure everyone is safe. As I headed toward Fang's room, the blue head came out of his room. Her clothes in a mess and hair sticking out in every direction. She stumbled away. My jaw tightened as I walked, no, scratch that, stomped to Fang's room.

He had his stupid smile plastered on his stupid face, as he lay on his bed, wearing only his boxers. " Night." I muttered before turning to leave his room. I doubt he heard me. But I'm pretty sure he heard me slam my room door. I stuffed my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. My last thoughts before I drifted of was ' Why am I crying? Over Fang?'

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. I was all bright and bushy tailed. No sarcasm there too. I'm over Fang. But, not that I was ever under him or anything. But I'm not going to cry over some stupid thing anymore. I smiled to myself. "Knock, knock."

" Come in." I answered. As I grabbed my brush to comb my dirty blonde hair.

" Hey Max, I was wondering if we could stay here for one more night." Yep. You guessed it, Fang.

" Why Fang? Don't you want to make things quick? Saving the World I mean. Why stop now? We've been on it for so long. It's the last battle!" I folded my arms over my chest and cocked a hip. Giving him the explain yourself look.

" I love the flock and all. But, wouldn't it be better to just… I don't know. Stay here? I mean, I can take care of the flock while you go save the World." Fang shrugged. Did he say what I just think he said? That arsehole! He wants to have secret sex with blue head? I don't mind. He wants to date a red head? I don't give two rat's tails. But he wants to quit on me? On the Flock? No, wait, he wants to take the flock from me? While I go risk my life and save his arse while he sits on blue heads bed reading porn!

" Fine."

" Woah. Really, Max?"

" Yup. Tell the Flock I'm leaving. Tell them I love them." I sighed. But I wasn't finished yet. " I never thought you'd do this Fang… But I guess I'm wrong. I AM 98% human after all." I stuffed my things in my bag and sat on the window ledge.

I was going to jump when Fang cried out, " No, Max! I meant that you stay with us! D-don't leave." I smiled a sad smile. He knew what I trying to say. It's my job. With that, I flew out the window, continuing the journey where we left of yesterday. Just this time, on my own.

* * *

**A/N: RnR please XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Figuring it out **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. James Patterson does.**

**A/N: I was forced to continue. FOOOOOORCED**

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

" I hate you, Fang! How could you? NOW what are we going to do? Now that Max is gone…" Nudge went on and on and on. I threw my head back and groaned. I'd explained what had happened to the Flock and they took it harder than I thought they would. We were all sitting in Max's room. Iggy in the corner cursing, Gasman comforting his crying sister and Nudge punching me and babbling/ rambling about how I ruined everything. I guess now that it's all said and done, I can't do anything…

* * *

Max P.O.V.

'Max!'

'Angel, darling. I'm so sorry. I'll be back for you when all this is over. I'll find a job and we can live in a house! You can have your own room! Or we can stay with Mum! Oh Angel I am so sor-'

' No, Max. Come home now.'

" You know I can't! I have to save this pathetic World!" I cried out. Not realizing I'd said it out loud. There was no one to point it out. I was alone, in the beautiful sky. I sobbed and blocked my mind. I didn't need Angel to 'see' me like this. This was so wrong. I was so used to having Nudge repeatedly say she was hungry. Iggy and Gazzy discussing what products they had to make a bomb. Total whining about how he wanted to be rich and famous. And Fang… Oh, Fang. Flying silently by my side. Our wings brushing occasionally. Smirking at me whenever I forget to flap my brown wings.

" There it is." I said to myself. The itex building came into view. I dug my pocket for the bomb Iggy and Gasman had given me for my 15th birthday exactly 360 days ago. Here I go.

* * *

**-Five days later-**

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

I flipped the pages of the newspaper. None of the flock have been talking to me. Oh goody. Today is supposed to be Max's birthday. Which made Nudge cry again. Iggy is in charge now. We're all assuming she's dead now. In the papers 4 days back, it said an itex building was bomb. And everybody/thing died. I knew it was Max's doing. She could be alive right now. We could be together, one happy Flock. I know, corny much? Oh, Max. Are you okay?

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I staggered out of the wreckage. Boy was I hungry. Oh, look! Gift shop. Angel… Nudge… Gazzy… They'd like some gifts. What day was it today? Urg… My arm. I dragged my feet towards the 'It's for you' shop. Ignoring the stairs I received. Probably due to the fact that I was covered in dirt (and maybe even blood).

For Angel – A small toy hamster poof-ball with wings.

For Nudge – A cute keychain that wrote " There's a lot more where that came from".

For Gazzy – A bottle of perfume. (For our sake)

For (my big boy) Iggy – A small pocketknife.

Should I get some thing for Fang? I guess he's still family. Even if I don't like him as much as I used to anymore. – I got him a black T-shirt.

With that, I left the shop and jumped into the air. Unfolded my wings and headed back to the motel. Hoping their still there.

* * *

Iggy P.O.V.

We've been waiting for five days now. I guess there's no hope of Max coming back. I told the Flock to get packed and get ready to go. Over the past five days, Fang has been doing nothing at all. Not even eat. Doesn't he get bored? Sometimes I think Fang has gone depressed over Max. But when I asked him, he said it was nothing. WHAT? LIAR!. Max… I miss you.

* * *

**A/N: No, it's not going to become a Miggy. I like Miggy but this is Fax all the way. I'm going to stop now. RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A rejected confession**

**Disclaimer: I own poop. ( In other words, 'I don't own anything')**

**A/N: Cause now is holidays for me, I don't have much to do. I decided to continue. I don't have a plot in mind though… JUST GO WITH THE FLOW!**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I flew towards the motel plastic bag filled with gifts. I was bruised and bloodied( not to mention heart broken and dirty). If I weren't so tired or hurt and confused, I would have laughed at this scene and thought it was photo shopped or something. Uh… I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'll just try not to confuse my self and head back to the flock. My family.

Flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap

* * *

  
Angel P.O.V.

She's alive! I sense her. She's coming here. "Iggy!" I whisper shouted. Why was I whispering, you may ask. We were mourning over the loss of Max.

" Sh. Gel." Iggy muttered from his position in the small room. I hate it when he calls me Gel. Anyway, I decide to communicate to him in the other way.

' Max! She's alive, Iggy! We can't leave yet! She's coming here.' I thought to sentence… I decided not to tell him of the presents. Cause I'm pretty sure she wanted it to be a surprise and all.

' Angel… Your imagining things. But we will wait for ONE more day. I hope your right though.' Iggy sighed internally. I smiled to myself, as he announced the change of plans. No one objected. I guess all they wanted was Max. I want Max too… Max, come home quick.

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

Max, I love you. Odelia (Blue head) was just another girl to me. Why can't you tell? If I ever see you again, I'm going to tell you everything. I love you. I'll love you forever. I pulled out the necklace I got for her birthday. There were seven feather pendants. Each representing the feather of every member of the Flock. Including Total. At least let me give this to you when, no, if, you come back. I don't care if you hate me. At least let me love you.

* * *

A**/N: I know it's really short. But now I wanna go read my Warriors book (by Erin Hunter). And, I kinda ran out of ideas on what to write… Oh well. RnR. Gimme ideas! You'll get 50% credit –cue: eyebrow wiggle- . Which is well… Nothing. But Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**A/N: I bought Maximum Ride from James Patterson! Ah. JUST KIDDING! But really.**

* * *

**  
**

Max P.O.V.

When I finally saw the small motel, I felt a sudden burst of energy my wings felt like things that are heavier than bricks. I didn't care. I'm finally going to see them again. The huge gray clouds blocked the sun out. And just in time too. The rain won't wet me. Wait… I take the back. The rain just did.

" MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" I heard Nudge scream as she flew out of the window. She collided into me and we both started plummeting towards the ground, " AAAAAH! I killed us boooooooooth." She cried out in desperation as she tried to flap her wings to gain altitude. But we were tangled together making things quite hard. We struggled and pushed and kicked each other trying to get untangled. Finally, a few feet above the ground, we did. I grabbed the screaming Nudge and super speeded, super speeded? What the h? Anyway, higher into the sky. While we were flying back toward the hotel room, the Nudge Channel switched on again after she got over the shock of almost dying.

I distributed the gifts to all my little babies. And lets not forget the big boy. Iggy was smiling like a maniac when I gave him the pocketknife. And I'm PRETTY sure Gazzy was thinking up ways to use the perfume to make a… What…. Perfume bomb? I need to think harder next time I plan to get them something. Angel was hugging on to me so tightly, I didn't need to hold her and she would still be stuck on to me. My little koala bear. Nudge loved the keychain and had hooked it on to her jacket zipper and went off about how the colour of the keychain totally matched her jacket. Fang was, well, being Fang.

' No, Max. He's being a more-depressed-than-usual Fang. I think you should talk to him. He's blocked out his mind. But he couldn't do the same for his emotions.' Angel thought to me. She jumped off me and ran into Iggy's outstretched arms. I can see who took charge while I was gone.

" Max, we need to talk." It was great to here his voice again. Oh, Fang. How I would love to hug you right here. Right now.

" Sure Fang. Privately?"

" Privately."

* * *

**A/N: That's all. Terribly short. I'm starting to hate myself. I might discontinue this or give it to someone or something. Cause I don't feel like writing this anymore. I DON'T LIKE IT. Unless I get some RnRs –nudge nudge hint hint- . I'm not going to be able to get internet till 22/11. So… Peace out till then.**

**xDBx**


End file.
